Genka Sanshi
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 弦歌: Combination of the kanjis for string and song サンシ: Made up name, (phonetically) could mean 3-4. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: 34 '(From her name san(three) and shi(four), phonetically) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'C4-C5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Seion Ten ' '(little sister) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'17' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Rock, ballads' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | Soundcloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'58 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Sango '(mascot) | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''' riiru ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'168 cm''' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'riiru' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | ' N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"| BIRTHDAY | 12th March ''' (SC debut) | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | '''Vanilla scent, snacks, the ocean, ninjas | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | YouTube Soundcloud |- | style="text-align:center;"| RELEASE DATE | N/A | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | People bothering Ten, loud noises | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |''' UNKNOWN''' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Overprotective 'onee-san' type. She's Ten's big sister figure and would put anyone who bothers her back into place. Won't hesitate to speak her mind when angered and very sensible when sad. ''' |} Supplementary information '''Hair colour: '''Dull ash blonde '''Headgear: '''Hairband '''Eye colour: '''Dark brown '''Earphones: '''Black single-headphone with a glowing beige centre and a microphone attached to it. '''Outfit: REGULAR > '''She's got mid-length (leaning more towards short) hair, let loose with a small ponytail. She wears a black, fit, sleveless bodysuit with blue details on the legs. A knee-length, dark turquoise dress with a hood and an unzipped zip. In the dress' lower part a cerulean decoration that resembles a heartbeat line can be seen. She's got two belts, one black and one white, crossed over eachother. She wears those typical black armwarmers with beige borders opened on the bottom part. She's got silver boots with beige speakers on the sides and matching soles. She's often seen with a blue, ghost-like mascot with headphones and little wings that she calls 'sango'. '''Others: Number printed on her shoulder and the same mark as Ten's poncho, with a 'loading' bar and a 100% next to it on her hoodie. Nationality/Race: Japanese (though voicer is latin) Favorite phrase: 「まだOKでしょうか？！」 ("Mada OK deshou ka?" - Is it (that) OK still?) Voice configuration DEFAULT > Her default voicebank is CV romaji (it includes an .oto file) and it is encoded with hiragana aliases. Useful information, such as genderbend flag or last update date, can be found on the 'READ ME' file that's attached to the voicebank folder. Trivia *Her personality's very ambiguous, to the point where it seems she becomes a whole different person when she's upset or sad. *Ten isn't related to her, but she does treat her as her li'l sister due to their similarities. Terms of Use *Free to use, but always give credit, please ! (A small "Genka Sanshi © riiru" is enough !) Also, remember to send a link to the finished product, I'd like to see your work! *Not distributed as a commercial product, she's absolute freeware. *Do not claim as your own. *Do not redistribute nor make any changes without the creator's permission first. *Do not use for any other purposes that aren't UTAU-related, please. *If any inconvenients are presented to you, contact the creator.